Made for Each Other
by Yaara
Summary: YuriXAlice. Yuri's parents arranged a marriage for him. Guess who's the bride? Does he even want to get married? Alice has always been distant from her family and now they need her help. If she agrees, it will forever change her life.
1. Start of a Joining

**Made For Each Other**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shadow Hearts

* * *

"Dammit!" Yuri Hyuga slammed his fists on the table and glared at his parents. "What the hell? You can't be serious!"

"I'm sorry, son. It's time you shape up and take responsibility as the heir of the Hyuga family." Ben Hyuga said.

"So I'm supposed to sacrifice my future for the family, huh?" Yuri raged.

"Of course not, honey. Your father and I have thought about this long and hard. We know about your womanizing history all too well. Now it is finally time for you to settle down and commit to the important things in life." Anne Hyuga replied softly.

"Mom, dad, I don't want to get married. I'm having the time of my life and getting hitch is definitely not on my list of must-dos." He struggled to convince his parents otherwise.

"No, Yuri. The decision is final. You will marry Elliot's daughter whether you like it or not. Just remember, we're doing this for your benefit." Ben stated.

"Ya right! Like I'm supposed to believe that!" He muttered and stormed out, knowing there's no use speaking anymore.

"Oh dear. I hope he's going to be okay."

"Don't worry, Anne. He might not like it at first, but he'll see it our way eventually."

Yuri stepped on the gas hard and let cold wind in to try to cool off his anger. He can't believe his parents actually wanted him to get married. Like anyone was good enough to catch up with him.

Yuri is a master fighter. He excels in all type of physical discipline, ranging from tae kwan do, karate, kickboxing etc. The Hyuga family has been known to be the master of all types of hand-to-hand combat. Yuri is one of the finest practitioners produced in the history of the Hyuga. At the age of 26, he has won numerous grand slam championships, and with that came stardom and self-arrogance.

Well, he thought to himself, at least he's marrying Karin, his childhood friend. It's not like she's completely out of his league. Karin is a fashion model and she's currently finishing a world fashion tour. It's been two years since they met but Yuri still remembers her well. With fiery red hair and a body made to kill, she's hardly a girl that goes unnoticed. She was sexy, seductive and practically all over him. Well, can't really blame her since it's his fault for being so irresistible.

Yuri chuckled softly and thought to himself. _I swear there's not a woman on earth who can resist my charm._

"I don't believe it! Is it true? Tell me it's not a dream, mom." Karin Koenig danced and smiled to herself. _I can't believe it! I'm marrying Yuri, one of the hottest and not to mention one of the richest men I have ever met! This is too good to be true!_

"Yes baby, you heard me. Your father and I have arranged a marriage between our family and the Hyuga's. They think it's time for Yuri to settle down and they chose you as their daughter-in-law." Mrs. Elliot delighted. "The wedding will take place next month so be sure to come home as soon as possible. I mean you are finished in France, right?"

"You got it, mom. I'm hopping on the next plane so expect me home soon. Tell dad that I'm finished with this tour and I'll be home in a day or two. Love you!" Karin hung up and let happiness wash all over her. _In a month I'll be Mrs. Yuri Hyuga. Oh, thanks you God for this blessed union!_

"Honey, I've just revealed it to Karin. She said she's coming home as soon as possible so there's no need to wait for her. We should start planning now." Wyanna Elliot patted her husband fondly.

"Oh, I see…Wyanna; I can't help but feel we should ask Alice about this as well. She is after all part of this family, right?" Morris Elliot asked.

Wyanna's face darkened. She had almost forgotten about her stepdaughter. _Well, I will not let a simple girl ruin my daughter's life. There's no way I'm going to let Alice take Yuri away from my Karin!_

"Oh dear, of course I didn't forget about Alice. But you know her…she won't make Yuri a good wife. Their personality is, well, too different. I'm sure Karin is the better choice."

Morris sighed. His wife did make a good point. Alice has been separated from him for almost 18 years. Even since his late wife passed away, Alice was sent to Koudelka Iasant, her mother's best friend's home in Wales. Though he visits twice every year, it's not enough to cover the distance that has grown between father and daughter. He wanted his daughter to be with him but Alice just didn't connect with Wyanna and Karin. So he was forced to leave her in Koudelka's care.

But he remembers Alice as a quiet child with pale moonlight hair and blue eyes that shines like the azure ocean. She was delicate and sensitive. Now she has blossomed into a beautiful young woman of 24, and with the soul of a musician. Alice decided to pursue the path of a harpist and she's making quite a name of herself these few years in Europe.

"Morris, are you listening to me?" Wyanna gently shook her husband.

"Oh, yes…I'm sorry. What were you saying?" He snapped out of the past.

"I said you should phone Alice and tell her the good news. She is part of the family after all. Ask her to come back to Japan."

"Of course, let me get the phone right this minute."

"Ah, this place sure has changed since the last time I was here." Alice Elliot looked around curiously. It's been a week since her father urged her to come home. Now stepping into the airport, it's bringing back so many bittersweet memories of her parents and of her childhood.

Alice walked slowly out of the gate, glancing left and right for Carla to pick her up. Carla was her nanny. She loved Alice as if she's her own daughter. When Alice lost her mother, it was Carla who comforted her and looked after her. Even when she moved to Aunt Koudelka's home in Wales, Carla accompanied her to Europe and stayed with her until she was old enough to take care of herself. By then her nanny was physically too weak to do anymore for her so Alice asked Carla to return to Japan where the old woman felt more comfortable in the Elliot estate. Just thinking about her old nanny makes Alice feel all warm inside.

Then she thought about her stepmother and older stepsister. From what she could remember, they were very active and outgoing. Even though she has only met them a few times in her life. Wyanna seemed to care deeply for her father, so Alice was thankful to her companionship to her father. Karin, on the other hand, was the complete opposite of Alice. She's like the raging fire while Alice was like the flowing stream. Because of that, they have never shared a sisterly bond.

Alice gave a small sigh when she heard a familiar voice called out to her. "Alice!" She turned to the side and saw Carla's sweet old face. Alice dropped her bags and ran into Carla's arms.

"Oh Carla, it's so good to see you again." Alice hugged the woman tight.

"Young Miss, let me take a look at you. My, my, you look so beautiful, just like your mother." Alice dropped her eyes and felt a bit depressed at hearing about her mother.

"Oh me and my mouth, forget what I said. Now come on, I'm sure Mr. Elliot is eager to see you as well." Carla rushed Alice while taking some of her luggage.

"How's father? Is he well?" Alice asked when they sat in the car.

"He's fine. The only thing missing in his life is you, Alice. He misses you very much, my dear." Carla patted Alice. "But now that you're back, you should claim your rightful place in the Elliot estate. That'll show that woman and her daughter, always prancing around like they really own the place." Carla pouted.

"Oh Carla, they are my stepmother and stepsister and they do own the place. You should talk about them like that. I've been selfish to leave father all these years. Guess I should thank them for taking care of him."

"Young Miss, don't forget you are the real Elliot daughter. That woman may be Mrs. Elliot now but her daughter is not. She did after all keep her father's name. Moreover, they stole Young Master Hyuga away from you!"

Alice looked surprised at Carla's outburst. "Don't be silly. They didn't steal anything from me. I mean Karin and Yuri Hyuga are childhood friends so I'm sure they have a mutual understanding between them." Alice can't believe Carla actually believed that she and Yuri belonged together. Sure, they've met before, but that was years ago when she was but a little child. Her memories of him were extremely vague. The only thing she could remember was a stuck up boy with sandy brown color hair.

"I'm telling you this young man is the catch and the both of you are a match made in heaven." Carla concluded stubbornly.

Alice only smiled and said nothing.

Thirty minutes later, the car pulled into the Elliot estate. Before she got out of the car, Alice caught a glimpse of a man's attention before he drove off in his convertible. Dark crimson eyes met with her. From the short exchange, she felt her heart quickened by those angry features of the strange man.

_Wait! What am I thinking? I don't even know who he is._ Alice shook her head a little and stepped out of the car.

* * *

Please R&R. This is my first fanfic so any constructive criticism is much appreciated! 


	2. Home at Last

**Made For Each Other**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shadow Hearts

Sorry for being such an idiot when it comes to computers. But I seem to have a problem adding a ruler when I'm editing, hence the numerous 'x' as the substitute. 

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Alice, welcome home!" Morris rushed to his daughter's side, hugging her tightly.

"Father, it's wonderful to see you as well. You've been well I take it?" Alice said breathlessly.

"Of course, but I do you miss you dearly." He said releasing her. "Your mother and I have been expecting you for some time now. Come, I'm sure she wants to see you."

Mr. Elliot took his daughter into the living room where Wyanna sat patiently conversing with Karin. "My dear, our little girl is finally back home. Look, doesn't she look ravishing?"

Wyanna glanced at Alice and smiled, "Look Karin, isn't Alice just a pretty little thing? We all missed you terribly, sweetheart. Your sister and I are so glad you could make it to the wedding." _I can't believe the scrawny brat has grown so much in the last few years. Well, it doesn't matter. It's too late to change anything now. I've already sealed the deal with the Hyugas. _Wyanna silently evaluates Alice's threat to her daughter's future.

"Karin, aren't you going to say hi to your little sister?"

Karin jumped up from the sofa and waved at Alice, "Hi sis, how've you been?"

"Well, I've been well." Alice said while casting her eyes down. "Uh, guess I better go freshen up a bit. See you all a little later." She turned upstairs with Carla following behind her.

"She's still quite shy." Karin commented.

"Hush Karin," Wyanna chided. "Alice is just tired. In the mean time, why don't you see to the guest list? Or do you want Yuri to handle it?"

"You want me to trust Yuri to do it? Mom, you have got to be kidding. You saw him just minutes ago. Does he look like a groom-to-be? The only reason why he treated us with courtesy was because of his parents."

"Karin, I'm sure there are other reasons as to why Yuri was in a bad mood. The stress of marriage is probably getting to him. I've been there." Morris winked at his wife. Wyanna blushed.

"Oh brother, that's really sweet dad." She replied sarcastically.

"Honey, there will be plenty of time for you to make him fall in love with you, you'll see." Her mother reassured.

"Oh I plan to alright. Just you wait and see. Yuri Hyuga is not getting away from me."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Great, this is just great. I'm having the perfect day." Yuri muttered to himself while driving back from visiting the Elliots. _Karin's already back and they've prepared everything except for the ceremony. I have myself a one-way ticket to hell. Just imagine, after marriage, a wife would tag on wherever I go, and whatever I do. _

Yuri shuttered and reflected on his recent encounter with his bride-to-be. Karin didn't change much, still the seductive redhead from two years ago. Yuri is not complaining much, but there's just seems to be something amiss. His fiancé is rich, gorgeous and well educated, so what's there not to like about her?

Yuri thought long and hard and finally realized where the problem lied. Karin has the exact same adoration in her eyes, just like all the girls he has ever met. They hunger for him and would do almost anything to please him. It's the same everywhere he went. Having female attraction is just too repetitive so Yuri considers love cheap and easy to come by.

_I wish there's a woman out there who could bring a little challenge. I mean it's so boring when you're surrounded by insane obsessions. I want someone who can stand up to me and look me in the eyes without melting. Someone…someone like the woman from before…_

Yuri smiled to himself when he thought back about those clear cerulean eyes. They didn't show any sign of infatuation, she just looked taken back a little. How many years has it been since he's seen a woman who did not get captured by him from just a glance?

Yuri is interested in finding out who the mysterious girl is. Since she's at the Elliots' house, she must have some kind of connection to them. It wouldn't be too hard to find out, that's for sure.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Ring…ring….ring…

Karin hopped over to the ringing phone and picked it up. "Hello? This is Karin speaking."

"Karin, this is Nicholai." A deep voice replied.

"Hiya partner, what's up?" Nicholai is Karin's modeling agent. It's all because of his assistance and Karin's potential that pushed her career to the top.

"I heard you're getting married. Is it…I mean…Is it true?" Nicholai asked cautiously.

"You got it! I'll be Mrs.Hyuga in just two weeks. Aren't you going to congratulate me?"Karin said.

"Well…listen Karin…I want you to cancel the wedding right now." He said seriously.

"WHAT? Are you kidding me? You do realize this is the wedding of the century. There's no way I would call it off!" Karin screamed into the phone.

Nicholai had to drag the phone away to avoid deafness.

"Karin, I have just got you the deal of the century. If you can make to Milan in two days, you can meet and work under Seria Winchester as the icon of her newest design."

"Seria Winchester? THE Seria Winchester? The hottest designer in Europe right now wants me in her show as the icon? This is way too good to be real." Karin screamed excitedly, jumping up and down. "Wait," She stopped, "that means I got to postpone or cancel my wedding."

"This is a once in a lifetime chance, Karin, take it." Nicholai pleaded. He's worked so hard to get her this opportunity.

"But…I don't know…" This is such a dilemma for her. _What should I do now?_

Beep…beep…beep…

"Wait, I got another call on the line. Hold on" Karin cut Nicholai off. "Hello? This is Karin."

"Hello dear, this is Anne. I was wondering if we could have tea together this afternoon."

"Um…sure. I'd be happy to."

"Great, meet me at 3. I'll see then." Anne hung up.

"Oh great. Nicholai, you there?" Karin switched the line back.

"Have you decided yet?" He pushed.

"Give me a while, will you?" Karin said irritably.

"Karin, listen carefully. You've got two days to get to Milan if you want this chance. Don't mess up!" He hung up on her.

Karin put the phone down and screamed at her own frustration.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Please R&R. This is my first fanfic so any constructive criticism is much appreciated!

Thanks to those who have reviewed. Much appreciated! Keep it coming!


	3. Time for Tea and Game

**Made For Each Other**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shadow Hearts

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 3: Time for Tea and Game**

"Alice, may I come in?" Morris knocks at his daughter's door.

"Of course. Coming." Alice opens the door to let him in. "What is it?"

Morris sat down and looks at Alice carefully, still can't believe his little girl is really back. Her late mother would be so proud of her.

"Dad, why are you staring at me?" Alice blushed.

"I just want to remember you face after all these years. You really are your mother's daughter." He sighed, remembering his late wife.

Alice went to her father's side and hugs him. "I miss her too."

Morris hugs her back and gives her a kiss on her forehead.

"Well, let's talk about something else. So what are your plans here in Japan?"

"I'm planning to spend a bit of quality time here before I meet up with the Valentines." Alice replied.

"Ah, the Valentine kids. It's been a while since I've seen them. How's Keith, Joachim and Hilda?" Morris smiled.

"They're wonderful. Hilda's touring the world while Joachim's in India under a wrestler's tutelage. Keith has inherited his father's noble title and business years ago." Alice answered, thinking of her best friends in Europe.

The Valentine family is one of the most famous (infamous?) families in Europe. They have wealth, power and influence all around the world. Yet their etiquette and interest may deviate from the average human being. The three siblings all differ in personality and attitude. Yet are bonded like the three sides of a pyramid. Alice has known them even since she stayed with Aunt Koudelka.

"It's great seeing all of you kids so established in life. I almost forgot, how's your aunt and Halley?"

"Aunt Koudelka is as cheerful as always. She spends most of her days worrying about Halley and his reckless behaviours." She chuckled.

"Is Halley still running around, trying to find a direction in life?" Morris frowned. Koudelka is a compassionate and gentle person, but her son must have inherited his father, Edward's personality, who's unable to keep a stable life. He is surely the cause of his mother's worries.

Alice nodded and smiled.

"Oh my…I hope everything's okay with them. Now back to business, I know you're tired from the trip but Anne has invited Karin to tea this afternoon and I thought it'd be a good idea for you to go as well."

"……………"

"It's a good chance to catch up since we're all going to be a family, right?" Morris asked.

"I…guess so. It's just been a long time since I've met Aunt Anne. I hope I'm not intruding in their mother-daughter moments."

"Nonsense! Karin and Anne will be delighted to have you as their company. Just be ready at 2:30pm. A driver has been arranged to pick both of you up"

"As you wish, father."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ring….ring….ring…

Yuri picks up the phone impatiently, "Yeah? Who are you and what do you want?"

"Yuri, this is your mother."

"What is it?" Yuri asked while continuing to practice his spin kick on the wooden dummy.

"Young man, short-temperness is a fatal flaw in character. I don't remember ever teaching my son to be like that." She chided.

"Alright, I'm sorry, okay? What is it?" Yuri gives another hard punch with his right fist.

"Karin will be coming for tea at three so why don't you join us?"

"What? What did you say? Sorry…bad reception…I can't hear what you're saying…I'm going to hang up now…" Yuri faked, attempting to end the conversation.

"Wait...wait Yuri…three o'clock…..tea…..with Karin….hello? Hello?" He hangs up.

"That oughta give me some peace and quiet. Tea with Karin….my ass. Sorry mother dear, I rather sweat here than to be in some silly chatter." He said after delivering one solid blow after another.

_I'm not going to tea…..I'm not going to tea….I'm not…damn….I better go…_He thinks to himself. His mother was quite insistent. She can make his life very miserable is she wanted to. It's best to stay on her good side.

The more Yuri thinks about it, the angrier he feels. Before leaving the gym, he executes his knockdown combo sending the shattered wooden doll flying across the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice glances out of the car, watching the unfamiliar streets of Japan.

"Young Miss, are you okay?" Lenny, Hyuga's chauffeur asked her. He is a large man with a booming voice. Not only is he was loyal servant of the Hyugas, but also a great friend of the family. When Yuri was younger, he taught him much about the disciplinary life of a fighter. Now Lenny acts as the driver and bodyguard of Hyuga couple.

Alice glances in the mirror in the front. "I'm fine, thank you. How far are we before we arrive?"

"Just another 10 minutes or so. Believe me, Miss, you'll love it there."

"Just call me Alice. I do remember a little about the Hyuga's residence. I was there a long time ago. Wonder how much has changed?" Alice smiled, remembering how it was her mother who took her there.

"Not much at all." Lenny smiled, "The only thing that really changed is the young master. He's grown into a fine man. I'm sure you'll be happy to meet your new in-laws."

Alice nods but said nothing. It was rather odd for her to go alone. She was supposed to accompany Karin but an urgent business called her stepsister away. Karin pleaded with her to go in her stead and she just won't take no for an answer.

"Please sis, I've already told Aunt I'll go but there's something I really need to do. Could you go and apologize for me?"

To tell the truth, Alice did feel a little uncomfortable meeting her in-laws without any warning. But there's no turning back now. _Well, let's just get this over with_.

10 minutes later

The car arrives at the Hyuga estate. Alice looks at the estate fondly, remembering how she used to play there just by the large oak tree in the front courtyard.

Lenny got out of the car and proceeds to open the door for her.

Alice steps out of the car and smiles at Lenny's assistance.

"Miss Alice, Sarah will take you to where Mrs.Hyuga is. Please follow her."

Alice thanks Lenny and walks inside the house.

A lady who looks to be in her thirties came to greet her. "Please follow me, Miss Alice."

"Thank you." Alice said as she follows Sarah going from one hallway to the next.

"Pardon me, miss. But I thought it was Miss Karin who is supposed to be coming."

"Yes, but unfortunately, Karin had to be somewhere else so I came instead. I hope I'm not intruding." She said worriedly.

"Oh, nonsense. Mrs.Hyuga will be very happy to meet her new family." Sarah winked at her. "We're almost there. Just behind this door." Sarah said as she slowly draws the door open. "Oh one more thing," Sarah called after her, "be careful around water today."

Alice looks puzzled and enters the room.

"Karin, come sit by me." Anne called without glancing up from her tea ceremony.

"Um…excuse me…but I'm not…" Alice started.

"Come over, dear. I've prepared a nice cup of tea for you to try." Anne holds the cup up and finally looks at the girl in front of her.

"Oh my…you're…Alice?"

"Yes, it's me, Aunt Anne. It's been a long time."

"My dear, it's been too long. Here, sit down next to me." She pulls Alice down next to her. "How long has it been since we've last met? It must have been years."

"Yes it has."

"You've turned out a real beauty. Truly the daughter of the Elliots. You've inherited your family's grace and serenity. I'm so happy to see you, dear." Anne said while giving Alice a big hug.

Alice returns the hug, feeling the warmth of Anne's embrace.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Where's your sister? I thought she's the one who's supposed to come. Imagine the surprise I got." Anne said after a while.

"Karin sends her apology. She had to be away on business so I came for her."

"Oh dear…Karin's still busy with her work I see. But I'm glad we have this chance to do some catching up. Tell me more about yourself."

"Sure, Aunt Anne."

"What a beautiful place." Alice breathed in the fresh air besides the lake. She and Anne talked for almost an hour over tea. Anne then told her to take a stroll beside the lake. Little does she know, a big surprise is about to descend upon her.

On the other hand

"Alright, where is she?" Yuri asked while barging into his mother's room.

"Who are you referring to, honey?" Anne said innocently.

"Mom, I'm really not in the mood for games. You know what I'm talking about.

"Ah…that sweet girl…She's out in the garden by the lake. Why don't you spend some time with her?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes you do, young man. Now march."

Yuri sighs in defeat and left his mother's room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She heard a rustling sound behind the bush.

Alice turns around, curious at who's making the sound. She crept closer to the bush slowly, trying to make out what's going on.

The girl wonders if it's possibly Hyuga's family pet dog, Tiny, making his way around the house. The mutt is the only animal small enough to run freely through the bushes.

"Hey boy…come here…Tiny…." Alice called out gently while walking closer to the bush. She reaches in into the bush, brushing the leaves aside.

All of a sudden, a hand reaches out and grabs her wrist.

Alice let out a frighten yelp and throws the hand away from her while losing her balance and falls right into the lake.

"Help….can't…someone….help…" The poor girl yelled for help, with water crowding in all over.

Yuri almost laughed. This is the perfect opportunity. He saw a small figure right beside the lake, behind the bushes. _Must be Karin_, he thought. _Mother did say she's here_.

The girl has always been so confident and full of herself. Well, it's time to teach her a lesson.

He waited patiently, making small sounds behind the bush, until the girl reached into the bush.

_Now's my chance_, he grabs her, "Boo!"

His victim cries out and fell right into the lake.

"Hahaha….This is too funny!" Yuri roared with laughter, unable to get himself up from the floor.

"Help…gulp….help me…" The girl begs between swallowing gulps of water.

"Come on Karin. I've only known you almost my entire life. Get out of the water and stop playing victim." Yuri said behind the bushes.

"…..gulp…help….." Alice yelled as her voice gets drowned by the water.

"Ya….Very funny…Haha…."

"……please……h…el…p…." As sounds of struggling grows weaker.

"Karin…..Stop screwing around already….Karin?" Yuri finally realized something is wrong and pushes himself up and around the bushes to check on the girl.

Much to his surprise, "SHIT! WHAT THE HELL!"

He jumped in immediately and dived towards the unconscious girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuri pulled the unconscious girl up onto the shore without effort. "Who the hell is this? And here I thought it's Karin."

He lays her down and immediately checks on her to see if she's okay and to find out that she's not breathing.

_Desperate time calls for desperate measure_. He tilts her head up and lowers his own face. Yuri takes a deep breath and locks his lips to the girl's pale lips.

_God, I can go on forever. She's got the softest lips I've ever tasted… _Yuri thought while sending fresh air into her system. _CPR has never been more useful…_

After a while, Alice chokes and spits out the water from her system. Turning her body aside, she continues to cough. Yuri decides to give her some room to breath.

It took Alice several moments to calm herself from the discomfort. Realizing the person besides her, she looks up at her saviour for the first time.

Crimson eyes meets with baby blue eyes…

"You!" Yuri smirks in surprise while Alice widens her eyes. "You are…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Please R&R. This is my first fanfic so any constructive criticism is much appreciated!**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed. Much appreciated! Keep it coming!**


	4. Meet your New Family

**Made For Each Other**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shadow Hearts

* * *

**Chapter 4: Meet your New Family**

"Boy, is this my lucky day or what. I actually manage to save the one person who's been on my mind." Yuri jumps up from the lawn while pulling Alice onto her feet.

Alice stumbles a little but manages to pull away from him.

"I….I don't know what you are talking about. Just what do you think you were doing, scaring me and watching me drown like that?" Alice frowns.

"Look, it's just a joke. I thought you were someone else, okay?" Alice folds her arms, looking rather unimpressed. "Come on, I saved you didn't I?" Yuri said, trying to get out of the situation.

"You made me fell in the first place!" Alice accuses.

"Give me a break, baby…"

"I am not your baby!" Alice was now getting a little flushed from anger, "Who are you anyways?"

Yuri throws his head back and laughs. _She's standing in my yard and demanding to know who I am. She's definitely interesting, at least enough to brighten my day!_

"What are you laughing at?"

"Sorry," Yuri said while trying to contain his smirk, "I'm just a little surprise you don't know who I am. I'm Yuri Hyuga."

"Oh my…" Alice took a step back, her face slowly turning crimson. "You're…Yuri?"

"That's right, honey."

Alice feels so humiliated. She doesn't even recognize her future brother-in-law. Here she was demanding to know who he was right in his own estate. Alice put her hands to her face, silently kicking herself for her ignorance.

Yuri watches the delicate girl in front of him. "Now dear, it's my turn. May I know who you are?"

"Yes yes…I'm Alice." She stutters.

"Alice, a lovely name." Yuri smiles. He moves closer to her to take her hand into his. _Is she going to be an easy prey? Hopefully she's going to give me some challenge._

"Come Alice, let's go dry off." He starts pulling her towards the house.

"Huh….wait…" Alice has to quicken her pace to keep up with him. _He doesn't even remember me. Where is he taking me now?_

Just before they reach the house, Lenny spots them and ran up to them. "Young master, Miss Alice, what happened?"

"Nothing to worry about, Len. We just had a bit of fun together that's all. Why don't you get Alice dried up first." Yuri pulls Alice toward the big man. Alice was about to protest when Lenny ushered her away into the house.

* * *

"Oh dear. I heard Alice fell into the lake." Anne said to Yuri, after he has freshened up.

"Don't worry, mommy dear. She's alright." Yuri assures her.

"But why would she…Yuri! Did you do something to her?" She turns on her son, knowing what he's capable of pulling off.

Her son merely shrugged and glanced away. Anne casts a scolding in his direction.

"I told you, she's fine. Why are you being so protective of her, mom?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember her?" Yuri gave her a blank look. "Why, she's Morris' daughter."

It took Yuri several minutes to realize what his mother had just revealed. "What? She's Karin's sister? Uncle Mo's kid?" Yuri almost jumped. She can't blame him for his reaction. It's been years since they've seen Alice. Her lack of presence in Japan has almost caused the Hyugas to forget about her. ALMOST…..

"So she's the scrawny brat back then?" Yuri muttered, followed by a soft knock on the head by Anne.

"Yuri, don't forget your manners. It's been a long time since Alice visited so show her some hospitality. She came today on Karin's behalf to congratulate us on the wedding."

Yuri rolled his eyes. "Oh great…"

"You..." Anne was about to give him another lecture when Alice walks in through the door.

Yuri couldn't stop himself from staring. His mouth hung open at the girl dressed in a modern kimono. Her light blonde hair pulled down to her back, with the soft fabric of cherry pink revealing a curvy figure, hidden underneath the clothes. Her face dimmed by a tint of blush from a warm steaming bath, and lips small and soft that looks so inviting…

Yuri continues to sing poems in his head about her when Anne snaps him out of it. "Yuri, you're making Alice blush." Anne chuckles.

Yuri coughs uncomfortably as Alice looks away. An awkward silence follows.

"Alright, now that both of you are feeling much better. Why don't we prepare for dinner?" Anne said.

The young couple in front of her both nodded and took her lead into the dining room.

* * *

"Dinner is almost ready, everyone." Sarah said while preparing the dinnerwares. "Why don't you all take a seat first?"

"Thank you Sarah." Alice walks to her seat, but before she sits down, she realizes something. "Excuse me, but you did say something about water to me today, didn't you?"

Sarah turned towards her. "Yes, I gave you a warning about water."

"How is it you know what is about to happen?"

"Sarah has a bit of talent about premonition.' Yuri explains. "Sometimes she has visions about certain things."

"Is that right?" Alice thought. Usually she doesn't believe in this kind of things. But going through what happened to her today, she's not so sure about it now.

"It does come in rather useful sometimes." Sarah laughs. "I'm able to keep this family safe and healthy."

"And we appreciate her for all she's done." Yuri got up and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Sarah gave Yuri a sisterly embrace in return.

Anne smiles as Alice feels the close bonds they all share with each other. The young woman feels a tad bit jealous about their intimacy.

"Now where is that husband of mine? It's rude to keep our guest waiting." Anne chides.

"Oh, I'm fine. I don't mind waiting." Alice said in a hurry.

"Nonsense! I won't have it. Yuri, give your father a call—"Before she could finish her sentence, Ben walks in the room.

"Honey, we were just talking about you. Guess who have over for dinner tonight?" Anne gently guides her husband to the table. Ben smiles and reaches for his beloved's hand.

"Why? It's been a long time since you've been here, Alice."

"Uncle Ben, it's nice to see you again." She said as she bows in respect to the head of the Hyugas.

Ben chuckles. "It's fine, you don't have to be so formal. We've got a lot of catching up to do, don't we?"

It was an evening of reminiscing and laughter. Alice was having a great time, seeing both Ben and Anne so friendly toward her. It would have made the evening perfect if Yuri would stop checking her out the entire night. She could feel his vision lingering whenever she so much as to move. It made her blush and a bit angry for feeling this way.

* * *

After dinner

"Well, it's getting late. I better be going."

"Oh my! Look at the time. I'm almost sad to see you go." Anne sighs.

"Now, now dear. You're making Alice feel uncomfortable." Ben softly pats his wife. "Yuri, why don't you take Alice home?"

"No, it's fine. I don't want to trouble—" Before she could finish…

"Fine, let's go." Yuri gestures to her towards the door. Alice had to swallow her words before saying goodbye to her elders. Yuri senses her unwillingness and merely smirk.

* * *

**Please R&R. This is my first fanfic so any constructive criticism is much appreciated! I've been really busy with work for the past months.**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed. Much appreciated! Keep it coming!**


	5. The Surprising Ceremony

**MADE FOR EACH OTHER**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SHADOW HEARTS

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Surprising Ceremony**

Alice sat in silence throughout the drive home. Yuri had the music turned on and he was whistling to himself.

She was having a hard time dealing with him. The men throughout her life had been well mannered and gentle. They treated her with care, probably because she looks so fragile to them. Sure, they joke a lot, but not in the way the man next to her does.

Yuri has a lot of charm and charisma, Alice is willing to admit. A gorgeous face and a body to die for, not to mention that mysterious Russo-Japanese combination from Ben and Anne (Ben is Japanese and Anne is Russian, for those who has never played the game). It's easy to see that he's the type of guy where women want him and men want to be him. She sat deep in thought, not realizing they just pulled up on her parkway.

"Hey Alice, we're here." He gives her a tap on her shoulder"

Alice almost jumped. "What? Oh, right…of course. Uh…I guess…it's goodnight then." She smiled timidly and bid her driver goodnight. She reaches to open the door, but only to find the door locked. Yuri leaned back and smirked.

"Um…excuse me. But could you unlock the door please?"

"No."

His single word answer made her panic a little.

"Quit kidding around. It's been a long day for us both so I think we should both retire for now." She said, turning back to him.

Yuri chuckled deeply. "I know, but here I thought it's a good opportunity to get to know each other better. After all, we are going to be a family."

"A family? Oh, yes, but we can do that another time I'm sure…"

"Why not now?"

"Yuri, please. It's hardly appropriate." She answered. But upon seeing his smile, she knows there's no use talking him out of it.

"Alice dear, how about this? Just give me a goodnight kiss. You know, for your big brother."

Alice's blush was instantly turned on full blast. She couldn't believe he would suggest her kissing him in her own front yard while Karin could be only steps away.

"How could you…Karin might see...it's…" She struggled for words.

Yuri only looked at her straight in her eyes and said he's not budging. They stared at each other for what seems like eons before Alice finally relented and gave in.

"Ok, fine. A peck on the cheek then."

"A peck on the cheek." Yuri closed his eyes and leaned his face towards her,

Alice swallowed nervously and finally leaned towards his cheek to place a gentle kiss.

Just when her lips was about to make contact, Yuri opened his eyes and glued his lips on her's and embrace her to him.

Alice felt his warm lips on her and at first was too shocked to respond. She tried to push him away, only to find herself locked in his strong arms. She tried again and again, only to find her struggles in vain. The heat from their union was too hot for her and she felt faint until Yuri finally released her.

Yuri looked at the flushed girl besides him and thought about how beautiful she looks. He gently smoothes her hair and whispered in her ear before unlocking the door. "I'll be seeing you soon, Alice dear."

* * *

Alice ran upstairs without looking back and threw herself on her bed.

"This can't be real….this can't be real…" She kept repeating to herself. She hasn't seen Yuri Hyuga for ages and now he's given her an everlasting present.

Alice could still feel his strength and his touch on her. She gently touched her swollen lips with her fingers, his taste still lingering. Oh, how she hates herself for feeling so! He's her brother-in-law! Karin will be marrying him!

Alice buried herself into her pillows and silently screamed.

While Alice was feeling all angry and confused~

Yuri was having a pleasant time driving in the night. He was always a man who believes in action more than words. He felt attracted to Alice and he's going to go for it. He's dated enough women to know Alice also has feelings for him. Even though he's forced to marry Karin, it doesn't mean he will give up his way of life that easily.

_I'll be a married man soon_…Yuri thought. Just thinking about it pisses him off. It was fun playing with Alice, or rather playing Alice. But deep inside Yuri knows that no matter how much attraction he feels for Alice, once he's married, it'll be over. She's not the type of girl you can fool around with. There are plenty of those gals who can entertain him elsewhere.

Yuri sighed at the cruelty of fate. He's finally found a girl who's grabbed his attention but it's only days before his wedding. To make matters worse, she's going to be his sister-in-law!

* * *

The day of the wedding finally came and everyone gathered at the grand church for the ceremony. Alice had politely declined to be Karin's maid of honor, for she wanted to keep as much distance between herself and the groom as much as possible. Also, she could not bare to look Karin in the eyes without feeling guilty.

She sat by her parents and Carla, patiently entertaining the guests before the ceremony starts.

"Dear, let's go check up on Karin before the ceremony starts." Wyanna said to her husband.

"Sure, " Morris smiled, "Coming, Alice?"

Alice smiled nervously but shook her head, "It's alright, father. I'll entertain the guests while you go."

Morris and Wyanna nodded and left. After a while, Carla excused herself to get a bit of rest for her old bones. Alice kissed her nanny and watched her leave.

Alice sighed and looked around the room. Everyone who is someone is here congratulating the two families. The Hyugas and Elliots are one of the most prominent families in the nation so those that were invited are most likely well known too.

Alice almost smiled stiff when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and was greeted by familiar faces.

"Alice, you look beautiful today." Koudelka smiled at the girl who's almost like a daughter to her. Gowned in a flowing white dress, Alice looks like an angel.

"Aunt Koudelka! Halley! I didn't know you were coming!" Alice squealed in delight and returned an embrace.

"Your father thought we should attend and I hate to disappoint an old friend. Plus, it gives me time to spend with Halley." Her aunt looked lovingly at her active son.

"Sure, I don't mind parties. Hey sis! Do you mind introducing me to Yuri? I've heard so much about him. Maybe he can teach me one of those cool combos. Could be useful on my future travel." Halley said cheerfully.

"Oh Halley…" Alice giggled, peeking at the frowning Koudelka. Halley was several years younger than her. When she first went to live with them, Halley was delighted to have an older sister to play with, being an only child himself. As the years pass by, Alice became his only confident regarding his thirst for adventure and wild tales.

"Don't encourage him, Alice." Koudelka said, "So are the Valentines coming?"

"I don't think so," Alice shrugged, "Weddings are not really their thing. Keith would have attended but he has to take care of something urgent."

"That's too bad…" Halley said.

Alice looks at her watch, "It's almost time. I should be checking up on them. I'll be right back."

* * *

"Father, Aunt Wyanna, it's almost time for the wedding to being." Alice knocked at the door. The door opened slowly to reveal a grim face Morris.

"Father, what's the matter?" Alice said in alarm as she entered the door. When the door closed, she noticed something was missing beside the magnificently designed gown. "Where's Karin? Where did she go?"

Her father handed her a letter. Alice took it and read it.

Mom, Dad,

I'm sorry but I can't go through with the wedding today. Please forgive me.

Karin

Alice gasped. How can Karin just leave without an explanation? What will they say to the Hyugas?

"We… we have to tell Ben and Anne…" Morris said heavily.

"No!" Wyanna jumped, "The Hyugas will never forgive us for this insult. This will ruin Karin!"

"What do you want me to do then? What else can I do?" Morris said in defeat.

"We can…we can…" Wyanna tried of think of something to say when she saw Alice standing in front of the bride's gown, "I know, Alice!"

"…me?" Alice pointed to herself.

"Dear, you are the only one who can save this situation." Wyanna took Alice's hand, begging.

"Wyanna! What are you saying?" Morris said.

"You have to take Karin's place and go through with the wedding." Wyanna said, "It's the only way!"

"Are you crazy?" Morris said angrily.

Wyanna turned to her husband, "No, the Hyugas clearly stated a daughter from the Elliot's for their son. Alice is also a daughter of this house. This has to work!"

"No…" Her father still fought the idea.

Alice doesn't know what to think. She realizes the gravity of the situation, but it's still too sudden for her.

"Me? Marry Yuri Hyuga?" Alice said with great difficulty.

"No Alice, you don't have to go through with this. I will take care of it." Her father told her gently, not wanting his baby girl to go through with this madness.

"Alice…please…" Her stepmother begged.

Alice watches her parents argue back and forth, facing perhaps the hardest decision in her life. _Oh Karin, how could you do this!_

Finally, Alice decided, "Father, I will do it."

"Alice!" He father said in shock.

"Thank you!" Wyanna took Alice's hands and thanked her. But deep down inside, Wyanna screamed in agony. How could her daughter be dumb enough to give up this once in a lifetime chance? And to who? To this scrawny brat, not to mention!

Alice took a deep breath and walked towards the bridal dress. She reached out and felt the satin under her hands. Never had she thought life would turn out this way. She braced herself as she proceeded to the unknown future.

* * *

As the wedding music began, the guests all turned to the entrance in anticipation for the bride.

Yuri stood at the front of the alter, fidgeting with the uncomfortably tuxedo. His impatience was reaching its peak, but his father's stern expression and his mother's bubbly smile kept him in place as he quietly counts for this to end. He didn't even bother to turn towards the entrance as the bride entered, linked in arms with his father-in-law.

"How beautiful!" Koudelka smiled, "I wonder what Alice would look like when she gets married. Where is she, by the way?"

"I don't know, don't see her anywhere." Halley shrugged.

Koudelka frowned. It's not like Alice to miss her own sister's wedding. Koudelka turned her attention to the bride once more. The closer the figure approaches, the more familiar she looked. To her sudden realization, it was Alice in the dress!

Alice was glad that there were thick layers of veils to cover her pale face. Wyanna had rearranged the dress to fit her smaller frame, as well as found her higher heels to match Karin's height.

She trembled uncontrollably as she held on to her father for strength. If someone were to see through the difference then…She did not want to think about the consequences. Though the Hyugas were old family friends, even they do not have a heart big enough for the deceit. Alice could only go along with the plan for now. She was so nervous that she almost tripped on her high heels.

As they reached the alter, Morris passed her hand to the reluctant groom. Alice felt a strong pair of hands took her and guided her forward. As the priest began his reading, Alice tried to steal a glance at Yuri, but the veils prove to be an obstacle. The girl swallowed hard and kept her head down.

"Do you, take her to be your wife?"

Yuri looked the woman beside him and felt her fingers tremble on his arm. He smiled sarcastically and answered, "I do."

The priest then turned to Alice, "Do you, take him to be your husband?

Alice tried to control herself. She cleared her throat and said quietly, "I do."

The priest smiled satisfying at the newly wed couple in front of him, "I announce you husband and wife. Now the best part, you may kiss the bride." He added humorously.

Yuri smirked, "Finally." He reached for the veil. Before he lift it, Alice put a restraining hand on his.

Yuri shot a curious look at his wife.

"No, wait…" Alice said in a small voice, but Yuri wasn't listening. He flipped the veils back and everyone gasped. Alice stared wide eyed with the smirking Yuri. Surprise flashed quickly by his eyes and his smile grew wider.

"Well, well…I do love surprises!" He chuckled.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ben Hyuga boomed, standing up.

"Ben, we can explain everything…" Morris faced his friend.

"Alice…Where's Karin?" Anne said sternly.

"Aunt Anne, I…" Alice turned to explain, but Yuri grabbed on to her. Halley was ready to run forth but Koudelka held a hand back and shook her head to her son.

Wyanna took the first chance and spoke, "A daughter was promised to the Hyugas, is Alice not a daughter of our house?"

"Yes, she is, but…" Anne replied.

"Then it is settled."

"We were all under the assumption Karin is the bride." Ben retorted.

"Is Alice not just as perfect as Karin?" Wyanna countered, trapping the Hyugas with words.

"Yes, of course she is, but…"

"This wedding business is actually more fun than I thought." Yuri said lazily, "Mom, dad, it's a little late to argue now. We're already married with god as our witness."

"Yuri!" His parents said.

"Let's not prolong the ceremony." He said playfully as he turned his attention to the pale girl. Reaching down to circle her body, he pulled her close for the long awaited kiss. She trembled and put her hands on his chest, too weak to push him away. He kissed her passionately and hungrily for the second time, until Alice was almost out of air.

"Now we are sealed." He whispered into her ear.

* * *

It's been a long time since I've updated. But watching the 'miracle' scene again the other day brought renew strength to go on. Up next, now that they are married, what's gonna happen between them? What about Karin?


	6. So Far So Good

**MADE FOR EACH OTHER**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SHADOW HEARTS

* * *

**Chapter 6: So Far So Good**

"Yuri, Yuri…Wait…" Anne called after her son.

"Mom, it's my wedding night. I'm sure you can understand why I'm in a hurry." Yuri said without glancing back.

Anne put a hand on her son, making him turn around. "Yuri, listen to me. There's too much confusion right now. It would be better if Alice stayed in our house."

Yuri threw his head back and laughed, "Mom, please. I'm a married man. She's my wife. There's no way I'm letting my woman stay with my parents. She's staying at my place." Though he spoke in a casual way, his tone was firm.

Yuri gave a quick kiss on his mother's cheek and left quickly.

* * *

"Congratulations, Miss Alice." Sarah smiled to her new mistress, "Though I am somewhat surprised at the turn of event."

"Tell me about it." Alice replied nervously. After the awkward banquet, she left with Yuri for her new home. The Hyuga estate is huge. Besides the main house, Yuri stays in a separate house just apart from the main house where his parents stays.

Still in her wedding dress, Alice can't stop fidgeting out of nerves. After leading her here, Sarah and Lenny have politely left.

"Now what should I do?" Alice asked herself.

"Hi, waiting for me?" Yuri's voice appeared beside her. Alice gasped and jumped a few steps away.

"Welcome to my place." Yuri said in a slight mocking voice. He walked towards Alice and picked her up bridal style, causing Alice to stifle a scream.

"What are you doing?" She said while putting her hands around his shoulder to steady herself.

"Come on, it's tradition." He said as he carried her inside the house and walked into the bedroom. Once inside, he kicked the door close and put her down gently on the bed. Alice scrambled away from him and eyed him cautiously. Yuri smirked at her obvious fear. He edged closer and closer until Alice's back was to the wall.

Just when his face was next to her's, he popped a question, "Want to shower first or should I?"

"…Huh?" Alice said dumbfounded.

"I'll take that as a no." He said as he left for his bath.

When he was out of sight, Alice tried frantically to pick her dress up and get to the door. But to her disappointment, the door was locked. She could hear Yuri strip and humming an off pitched tune. She sank down on the sofa in defeat as weariness overtook her.

Alice didn't know how long she has sat there when Yuri emerged from the bath. Bear chest and clean shaven, the groom came out shamelessly flaunting his body in front of his timid reluctant bride. Alice turned away quickly but couldn't control her blushing when she saw his muscular body.

"Well, wife. You're turn." He said seductively, "Or do I have the pleasure of doing the undressing?"

Alice jumped up and shook her head, "No…no…no…I…can do it myself…I insist…" She ran for the bathroom. Before reaching the door, Yuri took her shoulders gently, "Here, let me."

He carefully picked out all the pins in her hair and let her silver locks loose.

"There, that's more comfortable." He said with satisfaction, feeling her hair with his strong fingertips.

Alice could smell the fresh aftershave on him as they locked eye to eye. She muttered a quick thank you and hid herself inside the bathroom to try to clear her head.

She sat down besides the tub and thought back on the crazy day. Her life has forever been changed. She was now Mrs. Yuri Hyuga, the next mistress of the famous house. Nothing in her life has prepared her for this. This probably means she would have to give up her career, considering how traditional her husband's family was. But on the other hand, women would literally kill to be in her spot. Aside from the obvious fright, Alice admits that her heart skipped a beat when she saw how different Yuri looked in his white groom tuxedo. It almost made him looked gentle…almost.

Sighing yet again, she slowly stripped away her gown and got herself freshened up. The reluctant girl took as long as she could before emerging from the bath. Displeased, she found a prepared nightgown on the table awaiting her. When she put it on, it was much too big for her.

"It was probably for Karin anyways…" Alice muttered.

Opening the door, she stepped out of the bathroom and found her husband lounging on the bed in robes with an impatient look on his face.

"You sure took your sweet time." He said irritably, "Come here."

Alice frowned at his authoritative tone, instead of moving towards him, she moved to the other side of the room.

"What are you doing?" Yuri asked.

"Look, we didn't exactly start on the right spot. There's a lot we have to talk about." Alice decided to try reason.

"What's there to talk about? What we need to do now is stop talking, sweet cake."

"Yuri," Alice pleaded, "Please."

"Fine, spit it out if it makes you feel happy then." He threw his hands up.

Alice fidgeted nervously, "Well, first off…do you mind…do you mind if I borrow your robe?"

Yuri looked speechless at first, and then burst out laughing.

"Yuri!" Alice puffed.

When he finally stopped, he let his eyes roamed over her body and exposed skin.

"You're right; the dress does seem a bit large on you. But trust me, babe, you won't need it soon." He chuckled.

Alice felt as if all of the blood has rushed to her face. She put her hands up defensively without saying another word.

"Now it's my turn." He jumped up from the bed and walked steadily towards her.

Alice shrieked and tried to run, but Yuri grabbed her hand and covered her mouth.

"Relax, honey. I won't do a damn thing." He said as he released her slowly and stripped his robe off and put it around her shoulders.

Alice could smell his scent on the robe as she muttered a small appreciation. Then she realized he was wearing a pair of shorts underneath, and quickly turned away.

She opened her mouth to say more when he stopped her with his lazy remarks.

"I'm sure you got lots of other little details to say, but that can wait till tomorrow. Let's get to bed." He moved towards the bed and took up a pillow.

"Al…alright…" She stood up quickly and reached out to take the pillow.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Well, this is your room…I only assumed…" She said.

Yuri took her shoulders and pushes her to sit on the bed. "Look doll face. Just take the bed. I'm really not in the mood for arguing right now. You can have the couch tomorrow if that makes you feel happy."

He then turned and threw himself on the couch, and promptly fell asleep.

Alice glanced at his sleeping form and watched the rise and fall of his chest. Honestly, she never expected such gentleman like behaviour from him. Perhaps this is a sign of a good start and they can learn to live with each other. Feeling at least a bit assured, she turned the lights off and pull the cover over and drifted off.

* * *

Alice woke up and slowly got up. She turned her head to look out the window and realized that the day was still dark. Lazily, she stretched and rubbed her shoulders.

"Mmmm...it's still dark…", she muttered, then opened wide-eyed to the strange surrounding.

"Oh my gosh!" She jumped out of the bed in haste and tried to look for something to change into. Yet she hesitated when she got to the drawers, as she realized this was Yuri's room. Alice wondered if she has the right to rummage through his stuff.

As she struggled with herself, eventually her hands stretched out and took a peek in the drawers. Surprisingly, she found a nice collection of woman's clothing readilly stacked inside.

Jealousy flashed through an instant, as she suspected of her possible predecessors. But after dressing, Alice found the clothing to be of perfect fit.

"Morning doll face!" Came Yuri's cheerful remark.

Alice looked up to see her husband smiling down at her and blushed.

"Looks like it fits." He said.

Alice looked at him confusedly and followed his gaze down to her body and realized he was talking about the clothes. "Did you…prepared them for me?" She asked timidly.

He shrugged, "Actually, Sarah did. She's pretty good with these kind of stuff. Hope you like it."

"Oh, I do." She said while hiding her disappointment.

It's not so bad having a wife around…he thought, as he looked at her rosy cheeks and small face framed by her long pale hair. His lingering stare was making Alice as nervous as ever.

"I…I better get ready…" She grabbed a few things and quickly went into the bathroom.

Yuri chuckled and let her be for now.

* * *

Ben and Anne sat sternly in the living room as they watch their son and wife enter the room. Sarah and Lenny followed behind them with breakfast served to the table. When Yuri and Alice took their seats, Ben gave Anne a look.

"Where to begin? How shall I start with the questions?" Ben asked.

"Darling, why don't you let me handle it?" Anne put a reassuring hand on her husband's.

"Alice, could you tell us all you know about how this came to be? As you know, we are all under the impression that Karin would be wed to Yuri."

Yuri sniffed loudly while earning a kick from his mother under the table.

Alice looked apologetic and began to explain, "Actually, I know this all looks very bad and please understand that we have no intention of deceit. Everything just happened so fast."

"Start at the beginning then, dear." Anne asked softly.

Alice thought about what happened. How can she possibly tell them that Karin just left without a reason? If she told them, then there would be no mending to her sister's relationship to the Hyugas.

Alice bit her lips and gathered her courage. "I guess I must go back to the beginning. My late mother…has always wanted our families to be joined. When I heard about the news, I started thinking about her and began to think that I…not Karin should be the bride. After spending some time with my sister, I managed to take her place." Alice said in a hurry, while trying to catch her breath.

"Is that right?" Yuri stared straight at her.

"Yes." Alice braced herself and looked back at him without faltering.

Ben and Anne looked at each other, with understanding in their eyes. Alice's late mother was a good friend of the family and they had joked about forming a bond with each other through their children. But that was years ago with no real formality to the subject. Ben was about to speak but Anne quickly silenced him with a gesture.

"Why didn't you just come out and say it then?" Yuri asked with mischief in his eyes.

"…with everything already planned, it was…difficult…"

"And surprising us in the chapel wasn't?" He chuckled.

Alice wanted to bury herself from his mortifying remarks.

Anne watched with interest with the exchange between her son and Alice. It was clear Yuri was interested in Alice. She hasn't seen him like this…well….ever…

Anne took it as a good sign and secretly rejoiced at the turn of events. Perhaps Alice just might be the one to tame her wild son and make him the responsible husband like her husband. It would be best to leave them be for the time being, since realistically speaking, the two have already been joined as husband and wife anyways.

"Regardless, wife. Better get ready. We're leaving tonight." He said lazily.

"What?" Alice said, "Where are we going?"

He sighed and explained with great exaggeration, "FYI, when two people get married, the natural thing to do next is to go on their honeymoon…"

"Honeymoon?" She almost shrieked as her mind filled with scenes from Hawaii and Europe, with the possibility of spending weeks alone with her new husband.

"Look doll face, you can stop thinking about the white beach, cocktail drinks and which bikini you're gonna bring. The place isn't far. We're going to Katsuragi, our old home, so to speak. There are people there that would want to meet you. If you need anything, tell Sarah or Lenny." He said as he got up to leave. But before he walked out of the room, he turned and winked at her, "On second thought, bring the bikini."

Alice almost wanted to throw a bowl of rice at his face.

* * *

"Oh, does he have to put it like that? Why can't he be a little sympathetic? Oh, how embarrassing…" Alice paced around the yard, speaking to herself endlessly.

"Miss Alice," Sarah appeared with Lenny behind her, making Alice jump.

"Oh my, does everyone here move without sounds?" Alice asked.

Lenny laughed out loud, "Ha-ha, it's probably because of our training. We didn't mean to startle you, young mistress."

"Please, just call me Alice." Alice blushed.

"Alright, Alice. Would you need anything before you leave tonight?" Sarah asked gently.

"Umm, I think I'm okay. Thank you for being so thoughtful with everything in the room." Alice thanked her warmly.

"Please, thank the young master. He asked me last night before retiring to gather what he thought you would need."

Alice couldn't believe her ears. Couldn't it actually have been her insensitive husband?

"Alice, if you can look past the surface and persist in your search, the reward would last a lifetime." Sarah told her in a serious tone.

"I don't…understand…" Alice said confusingly.

"That is fine for now. You better start packing or else the young master will come looking for you. Now run along!" Sarah shooed Alice away.

"You think she's the one the young master has been waiting for?" Lenny asked behind her.

"You understood my words?"

"I've been around you long enough to understand your riddles."

"I see. Well, I have faith in her. She might look fragile but don't underestimate her. I believe they are made for each other."


	7. Katsuragi Night

**MADE FOR EACH OTHER**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SHADOW HEARTS

* * *

**Chapter 7: Katsuragi Night**

"I wonder if Alice is alright." Morris paced in the living room, unable to reach a moment's peace, "The Hyugas have not even tried to contact us. Maybe I should call them."

"You will do no such thing!" Wyanna flared, "I don't even think they are in the mood of talking to us right now."

"But Alice…she's the most innocent of us all!" Morris turned on his wife, "She should not have to bear all the blame."

"She's our daughter and that means she has the responsibility to this family too!"

"How can you say that? Have you no shame? If Karin hadn't run off so irresponsibly then her sister wouldn't be in this mess!" He stormed.

Tears gathered in Wyanna's eyes, "So you finally admitted it? I've always knew you loved Alice more than Karin. Admit it!"

Morris softened, "No, I love them both as my own."

Wyanna turned and left the room, leaving her husband mellowing in worry and shame.

She went straight to Karin's room and started rummaging through her daughter's things. Anger and disappointment filled every vein in her body. How could her daughter be so stupid as to give up being Mrs. Hyuga to none other than Alice?

Unbeknownst to others, Wyanna have always secretly compared herself to the former . When she first glanced at her portrait in the Elliot's mansion, it was as if the ghost of the former mistress of the house was whispering Wyanna's incompetence. As Alice grew older, the more she began to resemble her mother, thus triggering Wyanna's displeasure for the young girl.

Finally, Wyanna found what she was looking for. She flipped through Karin's contact books and punched in a set of numbers.

"Hello? This is Nicolai." Came from the other side of the line.

"I know who you are, where is my daughter?" Wyanna said heatedly.

Nicolai's eyes narrowed, "Karin's fine. She's living her dream right now."

"Don't you dare tell me about my daughter's dream! I should have separated you two years ago. Do you think I do not know what you are thinking? The only reason why you persuaded her to leave is because you want her for yourself! You can't bear to think of her married, can you?"

"Mrs. Elliot! I have the upmost respect for your family and my feelings for your daughter have always been noble. You think your daughter would be happy being caged up in a household like a housewife? Then guess again. Karin is like wild fire. Her beauty and talent should be shared with the world, and not be extinguished with endless chores and tradition. I only gave her the incentives, but she made her choice. I would ask you to respect her wishes." Nicolai tried to pacify Wyanna's anger.

But Wyanna was not in the mood for explanations. "Listen carefully, no one knows my daughter like I do. Once Karin calms down and thinks about it, she will see it my way and come back to me. She will know what she really wants in life and I intend to correct this mistake in any way I can. If you really care for her, then stay away from her. This is my final warning." Wyanna said as she slammed the phone down.

Nicolai put the phone down on the other side and tried to suppress his anger. Why couldn't Karin's mother understand the talent Karin possessed?

He looked up at Karin dress rehearsing for the show and smiled. How confident and proud she looked! Nicolai decided that he will try his best to push Karin to the top of the fashion world, and make her the brightest star in the business. But to do that, he needed to keep her mother away from her for as long as possible. Hopefully by then, Karin would have enough resolve to make the right decisions in life and more importantly, to understand just who it was that cared about her the most.

* * *

Alice panted heavily as she struggled with her backpack. She rubbed her aching shoulder and looked at her energetic husband in the front.

After they left the house, they took a short flight out and then a car ride to the country side. It was noon when the car left them in the middle of nowhere. When Alice got out of the car, she panicked and looked at Yuri.

'Yuri, where are we?" She asked.

"We're at Katsuragi…well, almost…" He smirked, while breathing in the fresh air.

"So what are we doing out here? Are we waiting for someone to pick us up?" She picked up her backpack and put it around her shoulder. Before leaving, Yuri only took one look at her large suitcase and told her to travel lightly. After only giving her 10 minutes to summarize her belonging, Alice only brought a few essential pieces of items, which were all packed in one bag. Even while she traveled around Europe, never had she traveled this lightly…

Yuri laughed out loud, "You wish, doll face. Come on, I'll show you the way." He started walking.

"Wait for me!" Alice quickened her steps to catch up. She gasped as she looked at the directly he was going. Are they going into the mountain?

"I don't think this is a good idea." She muttered.

"Come on, where's your sense of adventure? Oh, you're city kid…" He sighed, giving her a pathetic look.

Alice pouted softly and refused to be labelled. "Fine, please show me the way." She tried to sound as high and mighty as ever.

Yuri was amused by her confidence and walked away while Alice refused to admit defeat.

But after hours of hiking in the mountain forest, Alice was hurting all over. Her backpack felt like a bag of stones dragging her down with weights and her feet hurt so bad, she thought she might be handicapped for life.

Yet she hung tight because she did not want Yuri to think of her as a wimp.

As her steps faltered, Yuri glanced back constantly at his stubborn wife. He could see the sweat covering her delicate face and how hard she was panting. Secretly, he was a little proud of her, though he would never come out and say it.

"You want some help?" He stopped and turned around.

"Huff…huff…no…thanks….I can…manage…" She pushed her legs to move up the hills.

"Are you sure?"

"…positive…" Alice licked her dry lips and tried to straighten her back. She glanced at him to show him she was okay.

Yuri shook his head and continued walking. The moment he turned his back to her, Alice's expression turned painful. Stopping once again, she put her hands on her knees to catch a few breathes.

"Alright, enough with the heroine act. Let me take this." Yuri came in front of her and took her bag by force. Alice was so tired; she didn't even hear him walk up to her.

"No…I can take it…" Alice pulled on the bag.

"I said enough! You're slowing me down." Yuri frowned as he forced her to hand it over. He swung the bag over his shoulder with ease and grabbed her hand.

Alice tensed when she felt his warm hand.

"Yuri, I can walk by myself." Alice was mortified at being treated like a child.

"Either this or I end up carrying you. Which is it going to be?" He said without turning.

Alice blushed and held her mouth. She looked up at his broad shoulders and smiled to herself. He was being considerate and nice to her, though he would never admit it. Slowly, Alice was beginning to understand her husband. Perhaps this honeymoon will be a good chance to get to know each other after all…

* * *

"Finally, here we are, this is Katsuragi!" Yuri said proudly as he released Alice's hand. They have arrived in the late afternoon and when Alice set her eyes on the small village, she was impressed by what she saw.

Katsuragi might be small, but it was filled with beautiful traditional housings and neatly defined rice fields. Every villager they have passed greeted them warmly and seemed to know Yuri very well. After word got out that she was Yuri's new bride, Alice was surrounded and showered by blessings. Embarrassed, she introduced herself shyly and received a warm welcome.

'Yuri!" A young man dashed down the hill and gave a brotherly embrace to Yuri.

"Kurando, how've you been?" Yuri said happily while giving the young man a mocking blow.

"I'm great. Can't wait till I can spar with you to show you how much stronger I have gotten since last time." Kurando smiled.

"Sure thing, maybe after meeting Aunt Saki. Oh, Alice, this is my cousin, Kurando Inugami."

The young man turned and looked fully at Alice, evaluating her. He then smiled at her as well and bowed to her formally.

"Nice to meet you and welcome to the family. Please call me Kurando and I hope you find our village satisfactory."

Alice was a bit taken back by such custom. She smiled nervously at him and answered, "It's lovely. I'm glad Yuri brought me here."

"Please make yourself comfortable during your stay here and follow me to my house. My mother is waiting to meet you both."

As Kurando led them away, Alice pulled on Yuri's sleeve and whispered, "Who is his mother? Are people here that formal?"

"His mother is my Aunt Saki, who's the chief of this village. She's too busy to leave here for the wedding so I decided to bring the newly weds to her instead. She was good to me when I was a kid so I hate to disappoint her."

"…I see."

They stopped in front of a larger house and entered to meet a beautiful lady in the room.

"Yuri! It's been so long!" Saki said to her nephew.

"Aunt Saki, you look as lovely as ever." Yuri embraced his aunt.

"You and your sweet talking mouth… Now, where is your bride?" She asked.

Yuri released his aunt and gently pulled Alice over for an introduction.

"Aunt Saki, this is Alice, my wife."

Alice bowed deeply, remembering how formal Kurando was. "Please to meet you, I'm Alice."

Saki searched Alice's face with sharp eyes. She didn't say anything for a minute before relaxing her expression and smiled. "No need to be so tense, child. You can call me Aunt Saki. Yuri is lucky to find you."

"Eh?" Alice said, giving Yuri a puzzled look.

Yuri shrugged.

"You must both be tired from the hike. Kurando, why don't you show them to their room? We can talk more during supper."

* * *

Kurando quietly left after showing them to their room. When Alice entered, she realized that they were to sleep in futons.

"Never slept in a traditional Japanese house before?" Yuri said, noting Alice's uneasiness.

"No," Alice admitted, "I'm not really sure what the proper way of setting it up is."

Yuri showed her quickly on how simple it was, and then promptly went to take things out of his bag. Alice proceeded to do the same, and also to freshen up before supper.

"Hey," Yuri said all of a sudden.

"What is it?" Alice answered without turning around.

"Did you bring that bikini like I told you to?"

His wife's face went flaming instantly.

"Of course not! Stop it with the bikini! It's not like we're at a beach!"

"So you're okay with it if we're at a beach?"

"Yuri!"

"Ok, ok," He put his hands up, "I'm just wondering what you're going to do when we hit the hot springs."

"Hot spring?"

"Katsuragi life is pretty laid back. After working a full day's work, people relax in the local hot spring. My aunt has her own just next to the house. It's great being the village chief."

"Oh, then I must try it sometime." Alice said dreamily.

"I'll probably be sparring with Kurando after supper. Do wait up for me if you're going."

Her answer came as a pillow to his face.

Saki's dinner was grand and delicious. They talked about all sorts of things, including childhood stories of Yuri and Kurando. For Alice, who has been away from her own family for so long, it felt good being included in a warm family. But deep in the back of her head, she could not shake the truth of how it was actually Karin who's supposed to be here.

Sure enough, after dinner, Yuri went off with Kurando for their training while Alice stayed with Saki for the cleanup.

"You are Morris' daughter?" Saki asked.

Alice's head popped up, "You know my father?"

Saki smiled, "Yes, I meet him a few times before I came to Katsuragi. Not only him, I met your mother as well."

"Oh, I see…" Alice said while lowering her eyes.

Saki looked long and hard at the young lady in front of her. She put the dishes down slowly and walked over to Alice. Saki embraced Alice and soothed her hair.

"Child, this is a new beginning for you. Yuri might not look like it, but I can tell he likes you. Don't let him drive you off by his tough acts. Men can be such immature children sometimes. Stand up to him and you'll be a lovely couple."

Alice blushed deeply.

"I can take over from here, why don't you relax at the hot spring? I'm sure you must be aching all over from the vigorous walking today."

"Okay." Alice retreated to her room and picked up her belongings. As she settled into the hot spring next to the house, she looked up at the starry clear sky.

She sighed and let me body loose in the water.

"Alice, you there?" Came a familiar voice that almost made Alice scream.

"Yu…Yuri?"

"The one and only. Want me to scrub your back?" He said mischievously.

"NO!" Alice yelled. Where was his voice coming from? She looked around the pool.

"You can't see me, baby. Too much steam." He said mockingly.

"Are you…are you in the small pool?" She shrieked, hiding her body in the water.

"I might be. You must be red all over. Let me guess, is your hand covering those warm soft round…"

"Yuri!" Alice stopped his from saying more.

"What? I was just saying you must be covering you cheeks with your hands because of the chilly night wind. What did you think I was saying?" He replied sneakily.

"You…!" Alice was trying to find the words to retaliate.

"Where would you cover next? Could it be the…."

"Stop!"

"Haha, alright. How about this? I'll be quiet and leave you alone if you make a deal with me."

"…"

"Come on, there's nothing to lose."

"Fine. What is it?"

"Come for a walk with me after you're done. Katsuragi is really beautiful at night, you'll appreciate it."

"…okay."

"Good! I'll see you soon, darling."

* * *

Alice took one last look at herself before leaving in her pale blue ukata, courtesy of Saki. Yuri had been waiting impatiently in the front yard for her. He whistled when he saw her emerged out of the house.

"Nice." Was all he said, making Alice blush slightly.

"Where are we going?" Alice asked.

"There's a cave up ahead. It's the perfect night to see it."

"What do you mean?" _Is it because it's our first night on the honeymoon?_ Alice stopped herself before asking out loud.

He chuckled lightly and took her hand, guiding her towards the slopes, "You'll see."

They both remained silent as they walked up the forest slope. The only accompaniment they have were the busy cicada choirs and the soft evening breeze. Alice glanced at her husband's broad back and couldn't help but smile to herself. She had been terrified when she made the switch, not knowing what her husband was like or how he would treat her. But after spending a little time with Yuri, she could at least read a little of his character. He might be little rough and foul mouthed, but inside, he's gentle and quite easy going.

"Here we are, sweet heart." Yuri said as he stopped in front of a cave.

"Are we…going in there?" Alice replied, as she peeked down the dark entrance.

"Worry not, my dear. You can count on me for safety." He smirked.

Alice smiled a bit, feeling some of her nervousness evaporate by his joking words.

"Wait, before we go in, you'll have to do one thing."

"And what is that?" She arched a brow.

He edged close to her and whispered into her ear, "You need to close your eyes."

"What? No way!" Alice refused.

"Come on, my obedient wife. You do trust me, don't me?" He looked deep into her eyes.

Alice searched his expression and hesitantly nodded. She closed her eyes slowly and put her hands into his.

"That's my girl!" Yuri encouraged as he took her inside.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Alice asked after a while.

"Not until we stop and I give you the signal." He said, carefully guiding her deeper into the cave.

Even with her eyes closed, she could feel the lights getting brighter.

"Yuri…"

"Oh right, now you can open your eyes." He said softly.

Alice slowly opened her eyes and gasped Who knew that inside a small dark cave would lay a scene of unexpected beauty?

A long column of waterfall cascaded down into a clear shimmering pool, with the starry night reflecting off of the watery surface.

"The opening at the top really makes the fountain glow." Yuri looked up at the stars.

"This is a fountain?" Alice asked, looking sideways at her husband.

"Yeah, this place is called the Fountain of Sukune. It's sort of a holy place here in Katsuragi. Only a few are allowed access."

"Are we allowed to be in here then?"

He chuckled, "Sure, we're related to the chief so that makes us cool. You know, they said that if you close your eyes and wish really hard, then the spirit of the fountain will bless you and grant you that one wish."

Alice looked at Yuri skeptically, trying to see if he was jesting.

"Hey, I'm not making this up. It's Katsuragi tradition." He put his hands up.

Even though Alice outgrew her fairy tale days, she couldn't help but be attracted to the romanticism of the place. Without looking at Yuri, she placed her hands together and closed her eyes.

_I wish…I wish for…_Alice thought long and hard for what's most important to her. _I wish for…_

Before she could make her wish, she felt warm lips covering over her face and opened her eyes immediately, "Yuri!" She screamed and pushed him away.

Yuri jumped back and licked his lips, "Strawberry…"

Alice blushed and pouted at him, mortified at his reference to her fruity lip gloss. She stomped her feet and ran out of the cave in embarrassment, trying to escape from his glee. Along the way, she realized she never completed her wish. All she had wished for was….Yuri…

* * *


End file.
